


Shattered Sea Stones

by Akindheartedfeline



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, John is royalty too, M/M, Mary and John are just friends so yea, Sherlock is royalty, only he is also a mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akindheartedfeline/pseuds/Akindheartedfeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are both princes with family issues only the former has a mermaid tail and the latter only finds solace in playing the violin, that is, until their paths cross and John makes a few choices that may or may not be bad enough that he can't right them, not on his own anyway.</p><p>THIS HAS BEEN ON HIATUS FOR LIKE 7 THOUSAND YEARS AND I PROBABLY WONT FINISH IT, NO PROMISES</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello. This is for the Let's Write Sherlock Challenge 7, which is basically an excuse to write for any of the past prompts so I decided to finish a piece I started for Challenge 2 but never really got around to finishing. It is inspired by the story of The Little Mermaid, although I am basing it more off of the original than Disney's version
> 
> I quite like the way this is going actually. This will also be my first chaptered fic so that's a thing. I'm excited, and I hope after reading this you will be too? so yes, I hope you enjoy this and thank you for reading, and please feel free to leave comments and such because I love hearing from you guys:)

“What the hell do you think you’re doing out here?”

A familiar voice came from behind John and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t nearly drop his binoculars into the water out of surprise. He whirled around to face his sister; scowling and trying to regain what dignity he still had left after his startled blunder. 

“What does it matter to you, Harriet?”

She swam over to him, her scaled tail flicking and splashing on the water’s surface and gleaming in the sunlight. She flipped her wet hair over her shoulder in annoyance; the normal sandy blonde color turned dark from the water, and came to lean against the rocks beside him. Her golden tiara sparkled prettily atop her head, the sea stones shining in the sunlight. 

“It matters because if father knew what you were doing up here he would be remarkably pissed.”

John ignored her, taking to his prior position of leaning against the large surfaced rock and returning to his observations of the great castle perched on the cliff. He had always found it quite beautiful, although, not as beautiful as the dark haired prince occupying it.

“And where is your crown?” Harriet inquired.

“I left it at home,” John muttered distractedly, “So it wouldn’t get scratched or anything.” It was a lie, as he could care less if the damn thing got scratched or dented or whatever. He hated wearing it.

“Father asked us to wear them at all times; John, you know that.” She huffed.

“He wanted us to wear them as a symbol of power, to show that we are Atlantic royalty. None of that shit matters up here.”

“John!” Harriet sounded scandalized, but he could hardly bring himself to feel sorry.

“Oh dear sister, do not act like it is not true.” And with that, John turned back to the palace to make further observations of the kingdom. He could hear his sister talking beside him but he made a particular effort to block her out. Eventually though, her nagging broke through his concentration. 

“John, you’re not even listening to me!” Harriet cried exasperatedly, and John sighed, turning once again to give his sister a glare.

“Oh, please, since when have you ever been the type to follow father’s rules anyways?”

She opened her mouth to say something but must have thought better of it and remained silent, settling for giving him an affronted look instead. John smiled, pleased with getting her to shut up, and brought his attention back to palace.

“You know, gawking at his house all day isn’t going to get you any closer to him. You’re wasting your time. He’s a waste of time.”

“He is not!” John twirled on the spot, splashing his sister sharply.

“He is! Don’t deny it!” Harriet countered, splashing him back. John looked away but she wasn’t having it; she grabbed his shoulders and steered him back so he had to look her in the eye.

“Just listen to me, okay?” she pleaded, and as John studied her face he could see that for once she was actually being genuine. She looked honestly worried for him, so he slowly nodded and she sighed, continuing on.

“He’s human John, one of the selfish land dwellers. And even if he isn’t like his kind in that way it doesn’t matter. Merpeople can’t be with humans brother; you know that.”

John did know that. Not only was it irrational for merpeople and humans to be together, but also John’s father, being the King of their people, had outlawed it himself. John’s dad had a particular aversion to humans, deeming them all ‘evil sea killers’ and worse. If he knew John was taking the time to observe them, far less admire them; he would indeed be remarkably pissed. For Christ’s sake, John was the prince of Atlantis. Even though he wasn't exactly ecstatic about that fact, he was supposed to be the embodiment of the law, as he was destined to uphold it whether he liked it or not.

And yet, John couldn’t stop. He had found himself infatuated with the prince who lived in the pristine castle and he couldn’t bring himself to forget about him. Even with his sister’s constant warnings, with his father’s imminent punishments hanging over his head, he still came out every evening and caught all the little glimpses of the man’s life he could. He would come to the spot he was at then, the rocks closer to the shore and more visible than his father would ever approve of, and observe the wonders of human lives.

Some nights, very late, John could hear the soft songs of a violin drifting out from the palace through the window of what he had discovered was most probably the prince’s room. He could even see the outline of the dark haired man standing on his balcony, hand poised on the violin as he created the sweet sounds that would then drift out into the dark and over the serene ocean.

And on the luckiest of days, when he could slip away in the afternoon without the worry of being caught, John got to see the man closer than he could have even hoped. The prince would take lone walks along the shoreline. Shoeless, pant hems rolled up and sleeves scrunched at the elbows, he was the body of effortless perfection. His dark hair would become a mused mess in the wind, his shirt coming untucked as he spent hours pacing and skipping stones. John had once wandered much closer to the beach than any of his kind would dare to retrieve one of those stones. He now had it carefully hidden away with all the other human trinkets he had managed to collect, the only tangible thing connecting him to the young man of his admirations.

John sighed, being unable to argue that Harriet did have a point.

“Brother, please.” When he looked up at her there was a deep frown set in her brow, eyes shining and a tender hand on his shoulder. “I fear for you John; your curiosity may very well be your down fall, as well as you stubbornness.” She spoke with a wry smile and reassuring squeeze of his arm, but John could not bring himself to feel comforted.

“I’ll be more careful.” John knew this wasn’t exactly what his sister hoped for, but it was the best he could do. She nodded slowly, glancing up at the castle. Her head tilted to the side as her mouth quirked at the ends slightly.

“I suppose it is kind of lovely, isn’t it?” She almost sounded wistful.

John did not say anything, just soaked in the silence and the scenery of the beautiful kingdom on the cliff. After a while Harriet tugged lightly on his arm. 

“We should be heading back now,” she said, “Father will begin to wonder where we’ve swam off to.”

Something in John’s heart sank as he realized that if it were one of the nights in which the prince would be coming out to play his music, he would be missing it. But Harriet was right, and if John got caught than we would never even get to come above the surface again, far less hear the prince play his instrument.

So reluctantly, he took his binoculars and slipped them back into their hiding place in the rock. With one last longing gaze at the castle, he dove under the surface of the sea, tail flailing and splashing as he made his descent through the water home to his own kingdom, his sister following closely behind him and soft memories of a violin’s music playing in his head.


	2. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii okay so I think some apologies are due? Firstly, I am super sorry for how long this took me, I am just really busy with sports and school and everything. Secondly, I will just warn you now that this chapter is yet again another sort of set up chapter, although the story should pick up because now I actually know where I'm taking it. So yea, I hope you enjoy this, if you want to leave comments and feed back knock yourself out, I love talking to you guys. Thanks for reading:)

The sun was just beginning to set, the light slowly dwindling outside the dining room window, and John was just about ready to fling himself into a whirlpool. His father had been droning on for what must have been going on 20 minutes about whatever supposedly horrible things the land dwellers had been up to lately, and in all honesty, John was not so sure how much more he could take. By the slight grimace Harriet was wearing across the table, she was in the same boat. 

The thing was, neither John, nor Harriet, really had a problem with humans. Sure, Harriet held a bit of an instinctive grudge, but that was warranted, and she was never really vocal about it. That was how a majority of their people was; most chose to simply ignore humans all together, but the few who bothered to pay them attention had fairly lazed thoughts. Their father, however, apparently was under the impression that they both shared his foul opinions, and was remarkably candid about his hatred of regular people.

While it was one thing to have pride for your people, John felt his dad took it a bit too far. It really just came across vain to be honest. For God’s sake, he even wore his crown all around the palace, and requested the same of Harriet and John, saying they needed to make sure _everyone_ recognized them as royalty _all_ the time. 

His sister was much better about it than John, as she could not bring herself to care what difference it made, although she still refused to wear it around the house, saying that was truly pointless. John simply avoided wearing it at all costs, felt like it made him look like too much of a prat. He settled for wearing it when he knew his father would absolutely be expecting him to, like big events or special meetings.

John was ready to sit through yet another dinner in silence as his father ranted, teeth grinding and tongue bitten as to not say anything he knew would regret later. But then he caught his name on his father’s lips and his head shot up.

“Sorry?” He asked.

His father chuckled well naturedly, shaking his head and chalking up John’s reaction to him simply being distracted. Their relationship was odd because while John did love his dad and they got on fine the majority of the time, they just did not think alike, did not hold that much in common. I did not affect their relationship, not directly anyways, but it led to a lot of issues when it came to his dad trying to shape him into what is supposed to look like a future king. That was not really what John wanted to be; he wanted to be more than simply a ruler. His father failed to see how there was anything more to be.

“I was just saying,” he began, “, your coming of age celebration will soon be upon us.”

He looked positively delighted and John managed to force a smile. It was not that he was not excited to turn 17. Hell, really he could not wait. He would finally be able to speak up in the court and political meetings he went to with his father, be taken seriously by the entire kingdom. What he was not elated about was that coming of age also came talk of his to betrothed. John remembered when it had been Harriet’s time, when he had watched her be done up time and time again to have suitors come to their home and meet her. She had looked more bothered than anything really, and by the time they found a young prince of another province that Father approved of and that she liked, she was tired of the whole process. But fortunately, she really did like him, grew to love him actually, and wore their betrothal ring with great pride. They had been betrothed when they were both 17, and were destined to be married in a grand celebration later that year, at age 20, as all royal marriages went in their society. 

But for John, it would go differently. It would not be a slow gradual process of finding a partner, because his was already chosen. Harriet was destined to be a queen along side Lester, her betrothed, and as luck would have it, Lester had a little sister John’s same age. 

It was funny because John and Mary were actually friends, great friends in fact. They got on fantastically and John absolutely adored her, loved her to bits, but whenever he thought about marrying her, something twisted undesirably in his gut that told him that was not what he really wanted. They had hung out all the time, although he had not seen Mary in a couple weeks, but that was nothing out of the ordinary. They had both been busy, John preparing for his birthday, and Mary having to help with planning Lester and Harriet’s wedding. They never had really talked about the fact that they were going to be married. It was understood, but there was an odd haze around the subject, like neither of them really wanted it, so they just did not bring it up. So when John’s father brought up his birthday celebration, he gave him a tight smile, and nodded along, giving all the right responses to his questions and comments, and tried to act excited when he delved into the details of the ring ceremonies and dances and what ever else there was to talk about. 

He could feel Harriet’s eyes on him and when he chanced a glance at her, he was met with an understanding gaze, almost sympathetic, and he knew if it would not have looked odd, she would have reached across the table and put a hand on his shoulder, like she always did when she knew he needed to feel someone there. As his father droned on, John found it a bit more bearable to think of the prince in Mary’s place. To feel his hands on him as they danced, looking stunning as always. Perhaps in a tailored suit for a ceremony, formal and classic, but then a more disheveled version for the reception. His dark hair would be in a mess, top buttons of his shirt undone and jacket sleeves rolled up. Yes, that did make it easier. 

Eventually the conversion topic drifted to something else, and John’s thoughts followed eventually as well. At when he knew was the right time, John asked to be excused, claiming he was knackered and just wanted to head off to bed. His dad clapped him on the shoulder and told him goodnight and Harriet watched him dubiously but did not make a big deal about it. She called out to him, as he was just about to exit the dining hall.

“Have a nice night, John.”

Their father failed to pick up on anything off about the statement, but John couldn’t help but smirk at his sister. He did not say anything back, simply gave a nod to her fond expression as she shook her head knowingly. He was quick to make his way out of the dining hall, then into his room so he could lock the door before slipping out the window. If he hurried, he could catch just the end of twilight, enough light to get some good observations of the castle. 

Just before leaving, John quickly grabbed a few snacks and slipped them into a rucksack, figuring he could do some exploring while he was at it. He had a feeling it was going to be a very nice night, indeed.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so that took forever

“ _Are you serious?_ ”

Mary, laughing too hard to get a word in, simply nods, her hand clapped over her mouth to muffle her loud cackles. Meanwhile, John does not have to worry about that considering the fact that he is not even making a sound anymore. 

Finally catching her breathe, Mary continues,

“Yes! I swear, Lester still won’t stop teasing me about it, it’s kind of horrible.”

It was the evening of John’s coming of age ceremony, and the party is in the midst of its prime, all the guests having arrived not long ago and most moving on to their umpteenth drink. The ballroom is raging, merpeople dancing without a care in the world. In Harriet’s words, _everyone who is anyone is there_ , done up to their best, at _the biggest bash of the year_ (apart from her wedding of course).

John vaguely wonders if it really would be more fun to join them, but then again, he doubts any of them can make him laugh like Mary can. As he stares down from their spot on the balcony, he thinks they all look as they they’re enjoying themselves, but still. He has never particular liked these events and is quite thankful that Mary is the same way. They have each other, so while everyone is in the ball room or the garden having their idea of a good time, they stay upstairs in John’s room, or more likely, lie on the ground of his balcony and look down on all the party goers, observing them as they joke around and talk.

Sometime earlier in the night, John’s father had brought him around the party; introducing him to countless attendants he could not be bothered to catch the names of. He took all of their generic birthday wishes with a smile that he hoped did not look too much like a grimace and waited for an excuse to slip away from all the introductions and bland conversation.

And then, like a gift from the gods, Mary walked in with Harriet, who had just finished getting ready, and he was saved seeing as he was about to excuse himself to go look for her anyways. He had kissed them both on the cheek in greeting, and Harriet, knowing they did not want to stick around for long, excused herself to go find Lester. Hand in hand, they had made their way around the room, managing to avoid any conversations that would drag on for too long, and just as they were slipping up the stairs, John’s father had caught his eye. He gave him and a smile and a wink as if to say _I know what you’re up too_ and John chuckled and shook his head because _if he only knew_.

So now, as John sits with his friend, laughing over a story of Mary accidently knocking into a waitress and getting a trey of appetizers spilled all over her at a past event, he really does think this is where he would rather be. This is where he belongs: beside his best friend, their crowns left at the door, because to each other they are so much more than just some fine metal and gems, more than just a last name and a family crest.

“Do you ever think,” John starts, “that we’re missing out or something?”

Mary cocks her head to the side.

“Missing out on what?”

John gestures to the ground below them, the people, all smiles and laughs in sparkling jewelry and hairpieces of decoration, tails shimmering. “The parties, the drinking and dancing and laughing and vapid conversation. I mean, are we weird? Is that stuff supposed to make us happy?” John chuckles at his own words, and Mary does as well. Then she turns to face the party, eyeing it thoughtfully, saying slowly,

“No, actually I don’t.” 

John watches her, waiting for her to continue.

“I mean, it may prove to be fun for a while, right? But that can’t keep you entertained forever, eventually, you’ll get bored.”

John leans his shoulder into hers, looking down as a group pops open a bottle and bursts into laughter and cheers.

“They haven’t gotten bored.” He observes, only half joking.

She shrugs, playing mindlessly with a sparkling bangle on her wrist,

“In all honesty, I sort of think they have. No matter how vapid you are as a person, everyone craves substance. They,” she waves a hand toward the crowds below them, bracelets jingling with the motion, “can’t be happy with _just_ this, they just can’t be.”  
She looks so sure, sounds like she is right, and he wants to believe her, but as he looks down, allowing them to fall into a comfortable silence, he cannot help but feel as though it is not really true. All of them just look so happy. They look fabulous, sparkling from head to fins, all glamorous and luxurious and John knows there are so many people who would kill for this life. He just cannot seem to bring himself to really be a part of it.

“Maybe,” he says, voice soft, “but they’ve accepted it.”

Mary brow creases, more in sad understanding than confusion.

The thing is, their lives look all fun and games from the outside. They look full of jewels and riches and power and everything anyone could ever want. But inside, well it is just hollow. It is empty and lonely, all strict postures and fake smiles, so many things they have to keep up with to keep their damn images up that in the end, the person sort of goes missing behind the mask and no one ever really notices. 

“It’s quite the shame, isn’t it? People get so wrapped up in what they think they’re supposed to be, trade themselves for crowns and drinks that can make them forget just how sad they are, can make them feel like it’s worth it.” John turns to his friend, finding her bright eyes wide and already on him. 

“I don’t ever want to be like that, “ he takes her hand in his own, intertwining their fingers, “I don’t ever want _us_ to be like that.”

It’s the closest they have ever really gotten to talk of their future lives together. They have gone through countless mock engagement ceremonies, John’s father and Mary’s parents wanting everything to go off perfectly. They have practiced the swapping of the rings, the oaths they take, have even practiced the kiss that will finalize the ceremony and their engagement, but this is different. This made it all feel more real. They were going to be engaged, and then married, and then they would spend the rest of their lives together, no questions asked. But really, it does not sound so bad to John. He loves Mary, maybe not in the way he is supposed to, but he does love her, thinks spending the rest of his days with her by his side does not sound half bad.

And yet, something in him falls knowing he will never have the luxury of loving someone the way everyone yearns for, to get butterflies in your stomach when they hold your hand, feel a tightening in your chest when they kiss you. No matter how much he loves Mary, he will never be _in_ love with her, never be able to feel those things with her. Part of John really wishes he could bring himself to love her, that he could learn to love her and kiss her and where his ring as more than one of loyalty, but there are too many reasons why that will never be.

Mary looks at him softly, lip quirked up at the edge. She squeezes his fingers reassuringly,

“We never will be.”

When her head falls on his shoulder, their hands linked between them, it feels comfortable, her tail laid relaxed over his own. He mutters under his breath,  
“I love you.”

John says it without thinking, but Mary does not miss a beat.

“I love you too.” 

Her face when she looks up at him is just so incredibly fond it makes him feel relieved, to know that they will always stay like this. 

Voice soft, Mary asks,

“Friends for always, right?”

He presses a kiss to her hair, the blonde strands shining platinum in the night, and holds her a little closer.

“’Course.”

They continue their observations for while, making off handed comments about the party goers below, giggling to themselves, but as the night goes on something a bit more solemn falls over them, knowing that soon they will have to leave the safe haven that is John’s room. Face the crowds. Put back on their crowns and wear their last names like they have been taught all their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea so basically I don't think I'm going to actually finish this fic? I just remembered that I had this chapter basically done so i finished it and posted it but I'm not really excited about the story anymore. I may get around to it but no promises.xx


End file.
